


I have nothing to apologize for

by heroleonardsnart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And oh, F/M, fluff with a naughty touch, pressing against walls, this is not smut, this is two cute people pinning on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroleonardsnart/pseuds/heroleonardsnart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have nothing to apologize for.”<br/>Bellamy was still pressing her against the wall with this cocky smirk crossing his face. Clarke on the other hand was trying her best to keep a straight face but she was pissed off on the inside.<br/>“Don’t be delusional Bellamy!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have nothing to apologize for

“I have nothing to apologize for.”

Bellamy was still pressing her against the wall with this cocky smirk crossing his face. Clarke on the other hand was trying her best to keep a straight face but she was pissed off on the inside.

“Don’t be delusional Bellamy!” She had finally lost her cool and was now yelling “Don’t pretend like you occasionally walk into this pub, occasionally see me and occasionally grab me with one arm to push me against a fucking wall while every-fucking-body is watching. What’s wrong with you?”

“And yet we’ve been here for more then 5 minutes and you didn’t pull away. Why?” The boy asked his grin growing with every word.

Clarke blushed and Bellamy rolled is eyes, smiling.

“I was here for my date anyway.” He shrugged.

“And yet you’ve been alone until now.”

“You were chatting with an awful boy so I prefer being alone.”

“Okay first of all he was the one pinning after me!” She retarted.

“And that is important because?..” He leaned his head in and whispered in her ear.

Her heart skipped a beat and all of a sudden she was speechless. All she could feel was the heat coming off of the boy’s body. Her knees trembled and a shiver went down her spine as she tried to supress the slight sigh that escaped her mouth.

He grinned and he came even closer, enough for their noses to touch.

“Anything wrong, princess?” He whispered.

Clarke moaned slightly.

“Nothing at all.” She breathed out.

He rubbed his nose on hers a pulled away turning his back to her and walking slowly towards the door. Clarke followed him and managed to grab his arm preventing him from leaving.

Bellamy turned to her and smiled ,pressing her against the wall once again.

“There was no date, was there?” She asked leaning closer herself this time.

“Nope. You didn’t come here to meet Raven did you?”

“That’s none of your damn business.” She whispered resting her chin on his shoulder.

Bellamy grabbed her wrists and pressed them against the wall one by each side of her head. She didn’t flinch this time but smiled instead. Her eyes met his and then their lips collided. It started fast and wet and carnal but ended tender and sweet and when Clarke pulled away she sware to herself that the need for air was a curse.

She traced his lips with her thumb and felt a smile form thanks to her touch. He let go of her other wrist and it only took her a second to wrap her now free arm around his neck.

“Jeez you’re tall.” She said placing her other arm around him and leaving his lips alone.

“Okay you’re drunk.” He laughed but his eyes were sad. He let go of her and walked away, leaving the pub.

It took Clarke a moment to understand what was going on and after that she ran out of the pub just in time to stop him getting into his car and disappearing.

“What are you doing?” She asked cornering him.

She tried to reach for his mouth once again but he turned his head so she missed

“You’re drunk.” He repeated.

“No, I’m not.”

She looked up at him and met his gaze. He appeared sad, hurt even. He turned his eyes from her.

“Bellamy,” She grabbed his neck and forced him to look at her. “I am not drunk, I promise you.”

He smiled but denied her kiss once again.

“I-,” He started. “I don’t want this to be a mistake you won’t remember tomorrow.”

Clarke sighed and her eyes lit up a moment later.

“Now I am become death” She whispered.

“What?”

‘The destroyer of worlds.” She finished and looked up again as a smile escaped his mouth.

“Oppenheimer.” He said.

“Would I ever remember this if I was drunk?”

He never answered. The next second he was kissing her, carefully and gently like he was afraid to break her or to break that moment. She kissed him back while playing with his hair and bit his bottom lip lightly. He smilled and pulled away.

“This is no mistake.” She assured him.

“The only mistake here it’s mine.” He saw her confused look and added. “I totally should have done this earlier.”

“Asshole.” She said punchung him in the arm before crashing her lips to his again.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the greatest beta in the entire world, find her [here](http://singinglikeapenguin.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. <3


End file.
